Prebiotics, which increase the in vivo growth rate or activity of healthy bacteria, often referred to as probiotic bacteria, such as Bifidobacterium spp. and Lactobacillus spp., are generally soluble fiber sources. Prebiotics have been administered to humans and animals to support intestinal health. Soluble fiber prebiotics are not digested by host animal digestive enzymes but rather, are the energy source for the probiotic species and are digested by enzymes produced by the probiotic species. Soluble fiber prebiotics enhance probiotic growth but are not required for growth.
Although various prebiotic compositions are known in the art there remains a need for more effective prebiotic compositions which support the growth of healthy bacteria in a synergistic manner. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a new prebiotic composition having a synergistic stimulation of the growth of healthy bacteria, preferably Lactobacillus and/or Bifidobacterium and improves the health status of the human body. A further objective of the present invention is to provide a new prebiotic composition which may be readily applied to a variety of absorbent wiping articles, which may in-turn be used to administer the prebiotic composition to a user's skin.